


Contemplation

by Phantomtype



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, heartsmasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: Hearts thinks about the situation he's gotten himself into.
Relationships: Hearts/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a little short but i just felt like writing smth w/ them today :]
> 
> enjoy

_How did he get here?_

Hearts couldn’t help but wonder.

The person lying in bed beside him was fast asleep, but he was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. His arm was tucked under the other’s head.

He hadn’t planned for this—not in a million years—especially not with _him_. So, how did this happen?

They’d started as enemies acting under a temporary truce just so that they could achieve their goals by using each other. They were nothing short of _assholes_ to each other on a constant basis. It was obvious they were just each other’s pawns in a much bigger game.

But…

Things began to change quickly. Sure, at first it had started as a fleeting sort of thing—neither of them was in it for the long haul. Hell, Hearts himself was sure it would only last one time; he had initiated it mostly out of boredom, even. 

But, it didn’t. 

They came back to each other again after that, and again, and again, until it became a regular occurance. Still, the thought of it having any substance wasn’t on either of their minds. It couldn’t have possibly grown into more than that, right?

One kiss that lasted a bit too long made them both realize how wrong they were.

They didn’t know when feelings came into play, but they somehow did, despite everything between them—their ideals, their personalities, their very identities. None of it made sense, and yet…

Hearts shifted his gaze to the sleeping mass curled against him. He looked so calm and vulnerable...and Hearts knew it was only for him.

_What was he doing?_

He shouldn’t have been doing this. There was too much at stake. His goals, his ideals—they were everything to him. Maybe he should have ended it. Maybe—

The body began to move slightly, nestling into a more comfortable position against his side. He sighed to himself.

… No. This would work out. He’d make sure of it. He’d find a way. Something pulled them together, so there must have been a reason.

Quietly and gingerly, he brushed the hair from Zamasu’s face just to get a better look at him.

He decided to try going back to sleep.


End file.
